La vie est drôle
by hidingbehindafakename
Summary: The entities arent the only power-granting intergalactic parasites. Taylor doesn t trigger in the Locker. But she finds something far greater. And the mind of a certain other... Will she wear Clothing, or will she be worn? Rated M to be safe, and I recommend watching Kill la Kill before reading. Heavy Spoilers!
1. Prologue - Impact

**AN: Now this is my other attempt at writing. Crossing over Worm, one of the best pieces of literature I have read, with Kill la Kill, one of the best animes I have watched. Really.  
**

 **Also: Obviously don´t own anything.**

Prologue

200.000 years ago – Somewhere in Ethiopia

* * *

If there were anyone with the power of thought in the small clearing, he/she would have marveled at the wonder presenting itself in the untainted deep black night-sky: Something that would have reminded that hypothetical viewer of a tremendous red glowing ball of yarn was flying towards that very clearing with great speed. Effortlessly surviving atmospheric entry and the subsequent earth-shattering impact, the sphere lay there, slightly unravelled, but otherwise unharmed and patient.

A few hours later, a curious animal neared it. After poking around in the since-settled dust, the animal comes nearer and nearer to the sphere... until it touches a red, glittering thread that had detached with the impact.

Immediately the thread wraps itself around the animal, and sensing its small reserves of energy, begins to drain it by connecting to the nervous system. The shock proves to much for the small rodent, and it dies almost immediately.

The energy gained by draining the rodent was dwarfed by the expenditure of attacking it.

The process is repeated, but always ends in failure, no matter what kind of animal is drained.

Eventually, years after the impact, a monkey-like creature approaches the sphere. This time, a different path is chosen. The fibers wrap and cover the ape. The energy gained through skincontact is neglible, but enough to sustain the fibers that now infuse the apes fur.

The host is chosen.

The fiber-infused ape wanders away from the sphere, but never quite leaves it. The sphere can easily reach and modify its primitive brain, accelerating its development, while the fibers covering the ape strengthen it so much that more of its kind flock to it. After pushing the evolution of the apes species into overdrive and thus probably ensuring its position as the dominant species on the planet, it pours its remaining energy into two objectives:

One, embedding into the psyche of every altered ape to wear clothing, and two, appointing the family of the `First Contact` as guardians, complete with knowledge about and a deep seated devotion to the Sphere, this primordial being, the Primordial Lifefiber.

After expending the last of its stores, the Primordial Lifefiber shrinks into a small, lifeless version of itself, hibernating.

* * *

Over the millennia, the seat of the Familiy often changes, its power often contested, but it always remains strong and never fails in its duty: protecting the Primordial Lifefiber, the creator of Mankind, until -


	2. Prologue II

Prologue number II

 **AN: Dont worry, only two prologues.**

* * *

I was relaxing in the grand baths of the Kiryuin mansion after the greatest, most fullfilling event of my life.

Of course, academically I knew all about the Lifefibers and humanities purpose. But before, something had always felt slightly off about everything. But! Now I was filled with true bliss, that unique ectatic feeling that came from being worn by clothing, and none of that foolish guilt and the stupid hesitation to go through with the grand plan. I might have felt trepidation, a slight regret, as the Primordial Lifefibers awakened and its connection-threads pierced my back, scarring me for life but now, now I was glad. I felt only ecstasy and a wish for domination, to dominate everything for this superior form of life, to ensure its eternal survival.

I sighed contentedly.

And then...

"My Lady!", my steward Kuroido called. "What?" I exlaimed irratably. Although I had been gifted with enough power to make most capes green with envy, the fusion process had been exausting."I specifically ordered the household to take a break, to celebrate the - "

"Its Leviathan!"

I froze, in shock. One of those beasts that were, since the eightys, doing their best to destroy humanity, was attacking here? Then my blood ran cold, as I considered something else. The endbringers were known for attacking strategic targets. Did the Simurgh know what had awakened, in the bowels of the mansion?

If so, I had no time for rest. I got out of the grand bath, while interrogating Kuroido as we hurried to the Primordial Lifefiber.

"Is the mansion in danger?"

"Well, 5 minutes ago the alarms were sounded all over Japan. From what I could acertain from my contacts with the heroes and villains, he is attacking the coast at Miyazaki. It could easily swim up the rivers though, so I don`t really know if we are endangered. I believe we could wait it out."

I towelled of and went towards the room in which our greatest treasure lay, needing guidiance, from a better source than Kuroido. He is loyal, I suppose, which earns him the spot of steward, but not excessively bright.

"If the Primordial Lifefiber is threatened, we need to protect it!" I grimaced.

"I was given great personal power, and while I do not doubt that Clothing will eventually cover all the World, the Parahumans and Endbringers are quite the obstacles. We will need a way to deafeat them."

"Yes, my Lady." Kuroido stood still and bowed. We had arrived.

The chamber lay deep underground, protected from any strike imaginable. The doors were absolutely massive, ten metres high and composed of solid steel. Would the mansion and its defenses hold against a earthly foe? No doubt. Against an Leviathan? Maybe.

Slowly the doors opened, and I entered the chamber.

I approached the softly glowing, slumbering god, falling to my knees.

In response, a small thread detached itself from the mass and connected to my being.

* * *

 **INQUISITIVE**

" _A Endbringer, Leviathan, the sea-beast has arrived on Japans Shores"_

 **QUESTIONING**

" _Yes, it could probably break in here and damage even thee"_

 **AGITATION**

" _Should we stay out of this?"_

 **DENIAL**

" _Should we fight?"_

 **AGREEMENT**

" _Will you gift me with a Garment?"_

 **AGREEMENT**

* * *

Out of the twirling depths of the Primordial Lifefiber, a white bodysuit starts to weave itself, before -

 _CRASH_

"What? Nonononono. This cant be happening. Not now."

The chamber is ruptured, a constant stream of water appearing in the wake of a monstrous tail sticking through the ceiling. I lunge towards the suit, but in the next moment a whip of water launches it away from me.

I can feel my face twisting in rage. "LEAVE!"

Leviathan ignores me, occupied with widening the opening, while his back is repeatedly struck by a multitude of different projectiles, lasers and flying brutes. I am about to _force_ the abomination to leave, when -

* * *

 **SAFTEY PARAMOUNT**

" _How?"_

 **CORE**

" _But -"_

the Primordial Lifefiber makes itself known through our connection. More threads extend towards me and pull me into itself. All other worries fade, as the familiar ecstasy pours through me, accompanied by powerful feelings of love, protectiveness and surrender to this power, this might above all others...

Focus.

I am slowly pulled into the pulsating center of it, as the outer layers are assaulted by Leviathan and stray attacks by the heroes. The warmth and love and -

Focus.

In the center lies the true core that is the `brain` of the Primordial Lifefiber. As if such base comparisons to the lowly biology of lowly creatures such as humans could ever accurately describe -

Focus.

The tendrils wrapped around me open up my stomach, opening me. The Life Fibers within me assuring my physical safety, while the exhilaration that is being a tool for Clothing subsumes my being, not even allowing the concept of pain to approach me.

I dissolve into strands of glowing red twine, formed into a protective sheathe for the core, a consciousness to interact with the world.

The outer layers have all but broken apart. So has my original body. I am now a layer of red twine, coiled protectively around the core.

 **ESCAPE**

 _ **"Agreement"**_

* * *

The capes, fighting against Leviathan watch as a red glowing streak flashes out of the depths of the ruined mansion.

At the last second the Endbringer notices us and hits us with all his might.

The flight-system is crippled.

We flounder in the air, trying to -

 _CRASH_

We land in the waves of the Pacific.

Drained of energy.

We need fuel.

A host.

Preferably female.


	3. 1-Ich möchte stärker werden

Chapter 1.1

Ich möchte stärker werden

 **AN: So. The first real chapter. This update-speed will probably break down eventually. I´m in my final year of school. Lots of work ´n´ stuff. The first chapter titles are taken from Ragyos theme, `Blumenkranz`. Also: Unbetaed.  
**

* * *

Powerless.

Forsaken by everyone, friendless. Betrayed even by my best friend, my only friend. And completely powerless to stop any of it.

I knew something had been bound to happen. The bullying had almost ceased. I had foolishly hoped for an end, however it was but the quiet before the storm. Now the bullying had reached a plateau, and the worst thing about it was not even the locker in itself, but the realization that I truly could not do anything. I was helpless, impotent.

After recovering from the scarring experience that left me literally hospitalised, I first thought this might be an opportunity. This was not something Sophia `Trackstar` Hess and Emma `Model` Barnes could just dismiss as `teasing`. This was Bad, capital letter bad. So I sent my collection of accounts the the Principal, together with accusing the terrible trio of the Locker.

They might have been investigated. Might have had to suffer consequences.

But no. Oh no. Not in the real world.

Winslow stonewalled everything. For them, nothing had happened. `Unprovable` was popular. Together with the fact that only I knew the combination of the locker. Obviously then, the whole `regrettable incident` was but a cry for attention. Obviously. This theory was backed by most of the student population. At least those that weren´t already sporting gang colours.

My father still hardly knew anything. Of course he too felt my burgeoning depression, but I brushed it away for him. He would try to push the issue, and I had realized that there was nothing to be done. Emmas father was a lawyer. Dad managed the Dockworkers Association. No question who would win a court battle. Of course, Dad was not stupid. He knew that something had worsened, but what he could actually do about it mirrored my own options: nothing.

It wore on him.

One more thing had changed with the Locker. I had seen what happened if you neglected your body, what happened if you couldn´t even physically fight back. Even if I was a powerless girl, especially in comparison to the capes and other such beings, I could at least improve my chances by getting fit. I had started running along the shore, partly to improve my body, partly to come to terms with the mess that was my life. It had become a daily routine, a mantra to preserve my sanity: endure breakfast and the awkwardness that was my family-life, continue to school and survive until its end, engage in the rapidly becoming pointless exercise that was homework, take the bus to the shore and then just run as hard as I can.

* * *

Which lead me here; a chipped and cracked wave-breaker, approaching old age, at the edge of the Boat Graveyard.

I was staring forlornly a the darkening horizon, conscious of the need to return before true nightfall, due to gang-related activity, nevertheless wishing that the moment would never end. Peace and quiet were thing it had on short supply lately. I was just about to turn and leave, when something caught my eye.

A weird red glow, emanating from a crack in the wave-breaker. Although I knew it might be dangerous, I approached carefully. If it was some kind of tinkertech wierdness that would horribly mutate my face, well, that would be bad, but outweighed by the potential gain a piece of tinkertech usually represented.

Bowing over the crag, I saw what it was: tightly rolled ball of … yarn? That was, for some reason, glowing in a red light. Shrugging, I picked it up for further examination, as it might be worth something, when suddenly movement came over it. It erupted in a mass of threads, and I panicked. I tried to throw it away, but it had already entangled itself around my arm, wrapping around me more and more, like a demonically possessed ivy. I tried frantically to free myself, but my efforts were for nought, as the threads spun me into a cocoon.

My breathing grew difficult, and then they even broke skin: burrowing into my back.

 _Pain._

Like nothing I had felt before was overwhelming my entire body. Even the toxic tampons and everpresent insects of the Locker were nothing against the all-consuming pain that pervaded my being. I felt my strength fading, and -

 _And I was somewhere else._

 _Viewing two things, indescribable things, stretching across … everything … moving in concert, in a double helix, flaking, losing that indescribable mass that they possessed, like a sand structure faced with a strong gale, while communicating in a plethora of multitudes of differing ways. Conveying impressions, concepts._

 _ **Destination. Agreement. Trajectory. Agreement.**_

 _A unendingly small piece of the whole drew my attention. The goal of its Trajectory? Me. Its impact? Now._

The mind-breaking pain suddenly ceased.

I could feel my senses reaching out, connecting, controlling, but suddenly the threads embedded in my skull concentrated on something else. On this new sense I had gained, examining it. Instinctively I tried to use it, to fight back somehow, but all my mental thrashing and panicking merely expounded their interest. Then they converged in my brain, feeding on whatever had landed there, using its power to sustain them, no longer using merely my bodily energy.

Then the red strands were sated. The need for energy temporarily met. My ill-fated, shortlived sense died as well, whatever was fueling it, exhausted.

The cocoon enveloping me was sucked through several openings in my back, that then sealed as star-shaped scars.

And as my senses left me, and I approached the realm of dreams, I heard, in the back of my mind, a voice.

" _ **La vie est drôle."**_


	4. 2-Weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist

_**Chapter 1.2**_

Weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist

" _Taylor mentally speaking to Ragyo."_

" _ **Ragyo mentally speaking to Taylor."**_

" **Ragyo speaking."**

* * *

A sudden spray of ice-cold saltwater wakes me.

"What happened?" I wonder, looking around. I was still at the same wave-breaker where I had -

"That thing!" I remember picking it up, _why did I even do that?_ , and then it exploded in my face and burrowed … into … me …

Panicked, I look at my body, noticing for the first time that I was wearing not my running outfit, but a weird, white and skintight bodysuit, seemingly created out of one piece of cloth. I felt my body for injuries; judging from the deep black night-sky I had been out for several hours, but I couldnt find anything wrong. Actually, I felt great. Unharmed. Full of energy. In fact, I couldnt remember a time when I had felt better.

Wait a minute.

I could remember _something_ happening in those desperate, painfilled moments. A sense of something greater. Had I triggered? That thing definitely fit the bill for a trigger-event. But that theory had a drawback. Apart from feeling good, I didnt feel like I had powers. Something had definitely happened, but what?

"Could someone please explain this!" I exclaimed frustratedly.

" _ **Yes."**_

"What? Who? Where?" I turned, but there was literally no one there with me. Where -

" _ **Here. In your head, your mind."**_

Great. Now I was hearing a female voice. Lucky me. After torment, who gets mental disturbances instead of powers? Taylor. Yippee.

" _ **Don´t be melodramatic, foolish girl. Do you not remember what you picked up just a few scant hours ago?"**_

"That ball of yarn?"

I suddenly felt a change in the emotions of the voice: terrible wrath.

" _ **A BALL OF YARN? Girl, that `ball of yarn` is so, so much more. One thing, it was me."**_

My couriousity was aroused. So it _was_ a parahuman thing.

"You? You mean to say that you are a sentient mess of threads? Are you a cape or something? What do I call you?" I said, deciding to humor the voice in my head. No point in antagonising it.

" _ **Ha! Let me finish, girl. The real power that just fused with your body is something completely different from those capes. Something vastly superior. I am but a chosen one, gifted with aspects of it. As for my name, you may call me Ragyo. I do not believe in the giving of silly codenames capes bother with. And one more thing: my part of this conversation is entirely mental, while you give the impression of talking to yourself. If am to stay here, which it seems is unavoidable for now, you might want to get into the habit of thinking to me. I can read your mind anyway. Humoring me. Very funny."**_

Oops. Ok. _"Like this?"_ I asked, trying to focus only on that thought while trying to hide my embarresement. Unsuccessfully, judging from the quiet mirth I could sense across our link. Attempting to reach into her mind, seeking to understand what she meant with the `not parahuman` thing.

What I found was – _ecstasy –_ highly disturbing. The impressions were – _rapture –_ hard to understand, as every memory regarding the ball – _Primordial Lifefiber –_ was literally drenched in a sort of brainwashed – _enlightened –_ devotion – _worship –_ that was warping my perception of it. However, I had the suspicion that Ragyo was making it easier to understand, evidenced by the simple fact that I was understanding everything. I wasnt exactly a mind-travelling veteran. But slowly, I came to understand the – _Primordial Lifefiber –_ as she did. The implications were mind-blowing.

Alien parasites facilitating human evolution to feed on us? Very unbelievable. But Ragyo believed it with all her soul, and I was peering at her mind. Quite the believable source.

If she wasnt batshit insane.

" _ **Yes, exactly like that. I see you have begun to use our connection to inform yourself. Good."**_

" _I understand bits and pieces, but not everything. What did you mean with you having to stay here in my brain?"_

" _ **Have you percieved the nature of the Primordial Lifefiber? What our purpose is?"**_

" _We are cattle."_ I said dryly. I didnt truly believe that though. I was still preoccupied by the whole `Aliens made humans evolve` bit.

" _ **Yes, exactly. But we have encountered resistence. I had just been gifted with Life Fibers, the Primordial Lifefiber had just awoken from its sleep, when Leviathan attacked my mansion."**_

" _Leviathan attacked specifically your mansion?"_ I asked disbelievingly. She was certainly self-important.

" _ **It attacked Japan. My mansion was either a unlucky coincidence, or the Simurgh saw something in the future and tried to prevent it."**_

Self-importance in spades. But …

" _Why the fuck did you attack me, why did you stop, and what was that about you staying here?"_

Ragyo somehow gave me a mental grin.

" _ **So many questions. Very well. Here is what happened: Leviathan attacks the Kiryuin mansion. To protect itself, the Primordial Lifefiber converted my human shell into a protective net across its core. And, although it is infinite in its wisdom, it needs an interpreter of sorts to truly interact with our world on a smaller scale. As we were fleeing the ruins of my mansion, Leviathan ruined my flight system. We crashed. We floated for a long, long time. A few hours before you came, we were washed into a crack here. You foolishly touch me. We tried to consume you for your energy."**_

" _You were eating me."_ I asked stunned. _"Why are you even telling me this. Im not going to help you on your mad crusade."_

" _ **SILENCE!"**_

I winced in pain. Ragyo evidently still had the ability to hurt me.

" _ **Do not interrupt me please. I am not finished. Yes, I was eating you. But imagine my suprise when you triggered. You know, it is truly fascinating what you can learn if your metaphorical fingers are in the middle of a triggering girls frontal lobe during said triggering. Well, long story short, the Primordial Lifefiber, and by extension me, are now leeching of the thing that would otherwise have given you powers. How lucky you are. You survived."**_

I just sat there, stunned. I had triggered. I could have been a hero, helped protect the world. Finally, I would have had a measure of power, could have led a life beyond the bullying, beyond the shadows of my past.

Now, this lifeline had been hijacked by some madwoman, who used it to sustain herself. I couldnt help myself; I started to cry. All the feelings that had been bottled up inside of me came welling up. The apathy that marked the connection between Dad and me since Mom died. The walking heart-wrenching betrayal that was Emma. The pure hate and contempt that I felt from Sophia. The uncaring attitude of Principal Blackwell and the rest of the staff. The Locker.

Why?

For what?

The parasites that I carried around in my body didnt even do anything for me. What did I get out of it?

" _Give me something back!"_ I mentally screamed at Ragyo. _"Give me something, anything, please..."_

She just laughed.

So absorbed was I in my mental world, that the shove to my back came totally unexpected. I fell forward on my face, to the delighted jeering of a group of joung men and women.

Gang colours.

Fuck.


	5. 3-Es ist ratsam welk Blumen zu entfernen

_**Chapter 1.3  
**_

Es ist ratsam, welke Blumen zu entfernen

* * *

They looked asian; probably members of the Azn Bad Boyz. In hindsight, coming into ABB territory for my jog wasnt the brightest idea I every had, but I had planned to leave the Boat Graveyard long before nightfall. Now it was about 2 am. Fuck. They had me cornered. The one who had pushed me, currently standing over my prone body, looked _dangerous_. This wasnt just because of her scarred face and the twirling knife in her right, although that did play a large part, but it also came from the impression she gave.

A `I dont care who you are or what you are doing, but I am going to hurtyou` kind of aura. Ouch. I sat up and frantically looked for an escape. In vain. I had been lying at the very end of the wave-breaker, and I really didt want to freeze to death in the wintery ocean. What else -

"Well, who do we have here?" The womans patience had apparently run out. "A poor little white girl with terrible fashion sense lost here?" She asked mockingly. "Or are you a boy? I couldn´t tell looking at your chest."

That hurt.

The rest laughed and stepped closer, closing the ranks around me.

"Please, just leave me alone. I dont have anything. Please, just … let me go. I promise I wont come back here." I pleaded, hoping that they would actually listen. Wonders could theoretically happen, right?

"Oho! Kaito, this little rich-bitch here thinks she can take a nap in our territory and not pay a fine! Remind me again what I did to gain full membership."

The older guy to her right, Kaito I guessed, laughed. "What, the thing with that little girl? That was so fucked up. I personally think the others could take lessons from you." He turned to me. "Thing is, Yan here tried to prove herself before, but her first attempt was a dismal failure."

Yan glowered at him. "That wasn´t my fault. That bitch Shadow Stalker attacked us. Normal can´t do nothing ´gainst capes, remember?"

I slowly edged away, slowly rethinking my decision not to jump in the water, but as I tried to get up Kaito punched me in to gut, knocking the wind out of me. Gasping, I lay before them.

"Now that wasn´t very polite, leaving before I´m finished speaking." He said in a lecturers tone. "You see, Yan here was in quite the huffle about her failed initiation, so the next day she was a bit angry at the world and, more specifially, white little bitches like you. So, to prove her worth and dedication to the ABB, she took that knife, the one here in her hand, and cut her victim up. Slowly. That victim? She was the eight-year-old daughter of a debtor deep in shit. His innocent little angel.

First, Yan took her knife and cut away her little dress. Then, her hair. After that, she made the first cuts. Shallow, painful ones …"

He continued the gruesome story.

I was just lying on the concrete, trying not to cry. It didnt help. My front hurt so bad that I thought a few ribs might be broken. The first sobs and tears were coming through. The whole experience also wasn´t helped by the lodger in my brain.

" _ **What a charming person, this girl. While I do admire the sadism revealed here – you can never go wrong with torture – her actions are so useless. No greater cause. A waste."**_

The story was approached its climax. Ragyo wasnt happy about the end.

" _ **What. Just like that? How boring. I would have kept the girl, break her more than just physically. Psychological torture is so much more satisfying. I would have taken the girl and kept her a toy. A pet. Such fun. Hmmm. Maybe I could make myself a pet? Maybe later."**_

Somehow I didnt feel better.

" _Can you somehow help me out here?"_ I asked with a mental sniffle. _"I could really -"_

"HEY! Are you even listening to me, bitch?" Yan interrupted my mental plea with a small kick to the ribs.

I whimpered.

She apparently wasnt satisfied with that `answer`, as she came over and, to the jeering of her posse, straddled my chest. She put her knife a few inches from my forehead. My eyes began squinting, focusing on its tip. "What would you do to avoid this knife, hmm?"

Suddenly, time seemed to freeze.

* * *

" _ **Yes, what would you do? You have to do something, or else you´ll end like that other victim."**_

" _Whats happening? What did you do"_

She gave the impression of a sigh. _**"This is a mental conversation, remember? It happens at the speed of thought, if I so will it. Now, if you don´t want to be mutilated by Miss Knife there, I have a offer to make."**_

First I was relieved, but then I remembered that the only thing seperating Ragyo and Yan was that the one was outside, attacking me, while the other was suppressing my powers. Whatever they were.

" _Will you give me back my powers?"_

" _ **Don´t be ridiculous. We need them as a power-source. No, what I offer is the enhancements that Life Fibers naturally give."**_

" _Enhancements?"_

" _ **Yes. If a baseline human were to wear a uniform with a Life Fiber content of only ten percent, they would gain a … Brute 2 / Mover 2 rating I´d estimate. Your enhancements would of course exceed that by far."**_

" _What?"_ I could feel hope welling up inside me. If what my tenant was telling me was true, I could be a hero despite my eaten power!

…

There had to be a hook. Nothing in life came free. And I didnt know if I could dare let my tenant and the – _god –_ in my body free.

But.

Power. No powerlessness. Defences against the terrible trio. A escape, a punishment for those ABB thugs, revenge for their victims.

 _Very_ tempting. But I had to ask. Asking couldnt harm, could it?

" _What do you want?"_

" _ **Well, clever girl, here is the price: If you truly want something from the Life Fibers, from the Primordial, you will have to sacrifice. A gods boons have their price."**_

" _What was yours?"_

She laughed. _**"My soul."**_

" _What."_

She giggled. _**"My empathy for the human race. My morals. All that useless baggage. Now I feel but ecstasy when I serve, anger when I am obstucted, amusement as I watch all those pathetic humans scrabble for survival. It is a delicious feeling. In exchange, I became the Life Fibers Herald on this, and considering Earth Aleph, other worlds. I am their mouthpiece, their first general and consul.**_

 _ **The more of your soul you give up, the more rewarding the experience becomes."**_

First I was horrified. This must be the reason why Ragyo is so fucked up. ( _ **"I take exeption to that."**_ )

But the more I thought about it, the better it seemed. Sacrifice my depression for power? That was _awesome._ Better than almost every other power out there. What use would be a Alexandria Package if rage or grief turned me into a monster?

Sure it was a slippery slope, but giving up the ability to feel grief, depression and sadness for strength? Ideal. Almost tailored for my situation.

" _Can I return the emotion and lose the power?"_ If that were so, it would be even more amazing. I had nearly forgotten that outside in the real world a psycho was about to cut me open.

" _ **I'm afraid that when something is truly lost, one can never get it back again. But do you really need sadness?"**_

" … _no … "_

" _ **One thing more: the first thing that must be sacrificed is the ability to fight against the Life Fibers. They will not accept empowering someone who would turn their power against them. Now, decide: Either die this pathetic death to Miss Knife, or gain both power and happyness."**_

In the end, the decision was easy.

" _I accept."_

" _ **Very good. Now ... enjoy."**_

* * *

The world vanished in a glare of starry light.

 _pain_

Flickering threads rewove my emotions, my memories, my soul.

 _the agony of a lifetime of memories being remade_

My new self condensing

 _acceptance, surrender to the Primordial Lifefiber_

Alien communication resounding in my core

 **ACCEPTANCE**

I cry tears of joy, the unadulterated love of something so much greater than anything before, the attention of the greatest, filling me like nothing else.

The sadness, which had been a constant companion since mother had died vanishing.

Nearly impossible to conceptualise the emotion of grief.

The Primordial Lifefiber taking precedence above all.

Humans losing their worth.

Betrayal of the Life Fibers? Unimaginable.

 _ecsTasy ElAtion eupHOrIa eCstasY ElatiOn EUphOria EcStAsy elation EUPHORIA eCSTasy ElATIon euphORia EcsTASy_

submission

* * *

I open my eyes and smile. I can truly smile again. I had thought to have lost that ability long ago.

"What the fuck?" The humans around me – worthless scum – still think they have power over me. I will enjoy teaching them the error of their ways.

"You want this in your face?" She feels that something is amiss, but is unsure what. I again grace her with a smile that would make that floating cat proud.

"By all means. Whatever floats your boat." I sincerely answer. I cant wait to try out my new strength. She is unnerved even more. My sobbing has ceased, all that I can feel is giddys happiness and a wish for her destruction.

"Well, you asked for it, bitch!" With a cry, she brings the knife down into my left eye. I hardly even feel the pain. Laughter bubbles up inside me.

I stand up, ignoring the knife stuck in my head and throwing Yan aside. Ragyo laughs with me. I can feel her looks and personality creeping through body and mind. I dont mind. I might have objected to this mixing of souls but a minute ago, but we had just shared a more complete intimacy than – anything – I had ever felt. Besides, it would confuse any potential onlookers.

As the stunned ABB mooks watch, my body contorts, grows, gains incredible curves. But the most striking thing about the transformation is my hair. Special Fibers push through my skull, turning a fair portion of it into a brilliantly shining rainbow of hues, forming a beacon of light surely visible from a mile away and blinding the ABB.

For but a moment, the dreary atmosphere of the Boat Graveyard is transformed into a paradise, every imaginable colour sparkling and reflecting on the corroded metal of half-sunken boats.

Then the beacon dies down. Yan and her buddys realize: they are waistdeep in shit.

"Fuck!"

"She triggered!"

"Get rid of her NOW!"

They tried to stab her, but her body was rewoven in seconds after the knife stabbed. The old guy – she had forgotten his name – drew a gun and shot her in her chest, the heart. I stumbled, fell. The others also drew guns and shot and shot and shot until the magazines were empty.

Silence

One mook approaches my downed form, and feels reassured. I was unmoving. He comes closer. And closer. And -

gets torn to shreds.

"D **id y** ou re **ally th** ink mer **e** **pigs** li **k** e y **ou cou** ld ever **ev** en ho **p** e **to kill** me?" We giggle. Chuckle. Full blown laughter.

What followed was a slaughter. After me embracing my power, surrendering to Clothing and letting its power flow through me, did these pigs really stand a chance? We zipped around the fleeing animals, binding them together into one big heap.

Then, having secured the fuckers, We carried the heap to the shore and crucified them each on their own pole. Generating the string and then solidifying it into nails was easy to us.

Yan got special treatment. She had tried to hurt us. Had hurt Taylor. She would suffer.

We crucified her to a container, one of many that were just lying around. Hands nailed through. Feet nailed through. She tried to beg for mercy. She would not receive. We connected one of our threads to her nervous system, and then played with her.

Ragyo licked her lips. She had not played since about ten years. Time to see if her stint as a ball of Life Fibers adrift on the seas had blunted her skills.

* * *

Hours later, the screams stopped.


	6. La vie est Interlude - I

La vie est Interlude I

Director Piggot

 **AN: Yes. There´s already an Interlude.**

 **I like them.**

 **Also, Taylor is an amazingly appropiate name.**

* * *

"Why did I agree to getting posted here?" Emily Piggot sighed. It seemed as if this damned sinkhole of a city couldn´t exist for more than a month before something horrible happening. Again and again. If it wasn´t one of the bigger nightmares, the gangs that had, over the years, established themselves as the undisputed rulers of the more dilapidated areas of Brockton Bay, there was always some other idiotic cape with to much power letting it go to his or her head.

She couldn´t decide which was worse: the E88´s and ABB´s casual killing of people not in their preferred ethnicity, the Merchants peddling unrefined heroin all over the city, or one of the other dozen fuckers with more `I-spit-fire-in-your-face-so-give-me-all-your-money`-attitudes. What didn´t help her mood were her wounds – _fucking capes –_ and something that could always be counted on were the _unhelpful_ way her own underlings behaved.

Speaking of which...

"Because you enjoy lording over us?" Clockblocker with his typical way of speaking: Smartass. Annoying. But she supposed that the fallback into familiar territory would be reassuring. God knew he desperately needed that. After reporting in that scene …

And people wondered why she hated capes. Every psycho with enough trauma could trigger … and there were enough traumatised people in Brockton Bay to fill a stadium.

"Maybe." She smirked at him – let him taste is own medicine – and then turned to the third person in the room. Armsmaster. "Replay the report. And Clockblocker?"

"Yes, ma´am?"

… Huh. Apparantly that approach worked. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, ma´am." He hesitated. "But promise me one thing. Bring that sick butcher in. They may have been ABB members, but no-one deserves that kind of fate." He left without waiting for an answer.

Emily guessed that the brat was more traumatised than she had first guessed. "You should schedule a visit with Dr. Yamada." She said to Armsmaster.

"Yes, that would be … advisable. He is not as used to atrocities as we are. Thankfully. But that new cape was either a professional torturer or his powers gave him severe emotional damage." Armsmaster commented as he toyed around with his handheld holographic projector.

" `His powers?´ Do we know anything about our new sadist?"

"Well, we hardly know anything about his powers. This is the timeline: At around 2 am this morning, a bright rainbowcoloured flare erupted for a few seconds in the area around the Boat Graveyard. When Clockblocker and Vista checked the area this morning, at 6 am, what they found was … this."

He held up his hand, allowing the projecter in his right to form a series of pictures hanging in the air.

The first, a general overview of the beach. At a casual glance, it might have been a generic winter morning picture, the testament of Leviathans might rotting in the Bay and the ruined Docks. But looking closer, she could see half a dozen gangsters, crucified to lampposts, arrayed around a steel container. The lamp-posts were ripped from the ground to form a rough circle around it. In the center of the array, nailed to the container, hung the final victim.

The second, a close up from the final victim. She was a almost stereotypically Asian gangster, but the way she was presented would probably make even Kaiser wince. Her face was almost untouched, but the rest was horrifying. She was naked, and her arms and legs were skinned. Carved into her breasts were taunts to Lung, carved into her stomach was the word `delicious`. And those were only the exterior wounds.

"You are sure the perpetrator is a man?"

"Yes, either that or he/she enjoys suffering to a sickening degree. The internal wounds centered around her - "

"That is enough!" Emily shuddered. Her experience in Ellisburg was bad enough. What that woman had to have endured... she would definitely honor her promise to Clockblocker. "Bring up the third picture."

The third picture was of what appeared to be a picture of a red spike, made of glass.

"That is what he used to nail his victims to the lamp-posts?"

"Yes, it is. Interesting material; we cannot determine what it is. It seems like a red glass, but we can not even scratch them."

"Part of his power then?" Emily surmised. "Do you have an inkling who he is and what his powers are, exactly?"

Armsmaster looked frustrated. "We think he triggered right then and there. As for his powers, well, they seem very versatile. We have the incredibly bright flash of light, which might be just a byproduct of his trigger-event or an indicate some kind of light-generation power. Then we have the generation of these spikes, which could be a shaker-ability, I guess, and finally we have our sadist subduing all those ABB thugs and crucifing them. Probably Brute/Mover ratings there. Almost certainly some kind of Brute/Mover, as there were three guns with empty magazines found on site."

"So what would you suggest as ratings?"

"I think we should push them up a little until we gain more information. So … Brute 5 with subratings of Mover 1, Shaker 3 and Blaster 1?"

"Sounds appropriate. Together with warnings about his likely extremely sadistic tendencys. Do you have a idea for a name?

"Actually, the cape wrote his name with precise incisions on the primary victims back."

"What did he write?"

" `With lots of love, Weaver` "


	7. 4-ob ich mit dir komm (1)

Chapter 2.1

Du fragst mich ob ich mit dir komm (1)

 **AN: If anyone is wondering how I deal with Taylors emotions: I use Plutchnik. It might not be the most accurate system … but I need some kind of scale here.**

 **Thus we achieve Taylor Mark II: no sadness/grief/depression = no remorse, no despair, no disappointment.**

 **I wish I had Life Fibers**

* * *

When I awoke, I felt … happy.

This might not be surprising, given that I had lost all capacity for sadness, but still. Having become used to a almost constant depression about the general state of my life, waking up happy was a _wonderful_ new thing.

"Are you certain these sacrifices are permanent?"I asked my tenant.

" _ **For the thousandth time, yes. Most people would be afraid of truly losing themselves, you know. Not badgering the voice in their head."**_

I had the feeling that Ragyo was annoyed. Might hang together with the fact that I had, after the giddy feeling of finally experiencing joy again had worn of, started to fear that my old pathetic emotions would return.

It had been such a high, _torturing_ a woman. The experience We had shown after merging also lead me to believe it wasn´t Ragyos first time torturing a woman to the brink of insanity and then gently pushing her over the edge.

The merging also was a weird feeling that I wasnt inclined to feel again anytime soon. Oh, compared to the feel of giving myself to the Primordial Lifefiber that still rested within me it was nothing, but that was hardly comparable. The latter had been a brief contact between a god and a ape, with me submitting in a wave of delighted ecstasy. The first a utterly intimate mixing of two souls. Or, more precisely, between a soul with a chunk taken out of it and a small shred that was mostly filled with devotion. But that was being pedantic.

No, I suspected that my _special_ enjoyment of carving up Yan was thanks to Ragyo filling the hole of my being that I had offered up. I would have to examine closely if I truly wanted to give another piece of myself up. My sense of self was still mostly intact. Obviously I was very different, but the general _me_? That was still there. It had to be. Or?

Although I had given up my fear, I could still feel fear. And I had the feeling Ragyo would not allow the sacrifice of such a survival skill.

Well. That was something to look out for. Right now I was, roughly, seven eighths Taylor and one eighth delicious submission to Life Fibers and, by extension, Ragyo.

Ah well. Nothing ever came about without sacrifices.

It wasnt as if I would sacrifice even more, or?

" _ **Don´t worry. If we need more power than you could always just let me take over anyway. I know more about working with Life Fibers than you will in ten years of intense study."**_

"Didnt you just get them infused into you but hours before Leviathan crashed your mansion?"

" _ **Bah. Irrelevant. We of the Kiryuin family have knowledge of Life Libers in our blood. DNA. Whatever."**_

Apparently her ego was still unquenchable ( _ **"Hey!**_ ).

But as for today … school?

" _ **Yes."**_

"Why?" I nagged. "Do I really have to?"

" _ **Yes. If you suddenly vanish from school, people will remember Taylor Hebert dropping out from school, thereby worsening our chances of obtaining positions of influence. Besides, authorities might easily follow the path of drop-outs and compare to the rise of `Weaver`."**_

"Isnt that slightly unlikely? At Winslow, the school loses about ten pupils every month to the various gangs. I doubt they would see a connection to Weaver and Taylor Hebert."

" _ **Irrelevant. We will be drawing a lot of attention to our real self, we have no need to disturb the mask. And speaking of gangs, we might want to visit one or two."**_

"Why? I can hardly imagine us joining some small-time group of criminals. Dont we have bigger agendas to push?" I asked sceptically.

She gave a mental sigh. _**"Not joining, you foolish girl. Replenishing our stores of energy. Your Parasite might have been a huge source of life, but we need a constant stream to keep the Primordial Lifefiber awakened in the compressed form that exists within you. And if our Lord went back into hibernation, our source of Life Fibers would dry up. We would still have access to the Fibers fused with you, but could not cover anyone else.**_

That made sense.

"Does it make sense to carry our Lord in our body then? Would it not be easier to make a specialised chamber, as you had in the Kiryuin estate?"

" _ **Yes. We would of course need a appropriate location. Secure. Safe. Guarded by loyal guardians. Which reminds me: we are in dire need of loyal minions. Preferably cute ones."**_

"You are obsessed, you know that?"

" _ **I just appreciate the finer things in life. Between world-eating and -"**_

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Dad.

"TAYLOR! BREAKFAST!"

Oops. I was so engrossed in talking that I had forgotten my morning routine. I looked at my **wecker.** I still had thirty minutes until the first lesson.

One of the many things that eased the life of a Life Fiber hybrid with the Primordial Lifefiber lodged inside her brain was dressing and getting ready in the morning.

Requesting for a simple cover, a white dress much like the bodysuit of yesterday night, just less skin-tight (I only had the curves for that merged with Ragyo) and my rainbow-coloured streaks to be woven in such a way that others would not see it, I lay back in bed and let my outfit grow around me. Best power ever.

Then I went downstairs.

* * *

As I stepped, or rather skipped, into the kitchen, Dad just stared at me.

"What happened to you?" He asked incredulously. "Win at the lottery?"

He himself looked stressed and concerned, as usual, but his stern face soon melted under my relentless happiness. He watched amusedly as I attempted to twirl into my chair and fell over.

"I dont know myself. I just woke up this morning, with all my worries melted away like snow in summer _._ All the weight I was carrying around just flew away." I gave a smile so wide the Cheshire Cat would have sued. "I feel better than I have ever before."

I stood up and went over to hug him. He stiffened at first, but then collapsed into my unsuspiciously strong clasp.

"I don´t … I mean … Was that something that just `happened` yesterday night? You were away for so long, I nearly called the police! Brockton Bay is a dangerous City, you could easily have been hurt."

He smiled, a forced smile. "But then you came back six hours later than you were supposed to, and now you are so happy all of a sudden. You can´t deny that is suspicious. And anyway, were did that dress come from?"

I broke the hug. Despite now acting in a conspiracy to end mankind, I did still love him. The accusations he levelled at me didnt exactly hurt me, but I did feel fear that the relationship between us, already strained to the breaking point, would end.

" _ **Foolish. Human. You should lose those attachments."**_

" _Well, unlike you I like my remaining humanity and would like to keep it. I can see why you would be tempted, but in truth, giving up but 1/8 of my being is more than enough. And now quiet, I am trying to converse with my father."_

She seemed to be offended by me spending time with anything but her plans. Well, excuse me. If Taylor needs to go to school, Taylor can also spend time with her Dad to convince him that she is merely inexplicably happy and not spending her free time consuming cocaine.

I snapped out of the `communication-daze` and focused on Dad. If he really believed in me taking drugs a temporary glazing of the eyes could be a damning sign.

I was offended. I didnt have to act. I was happy for the first time in _ages_ and the first thing he does is accuse me of doing illicit things. Hmpf.

"Well excuse me for losing track of time. Sometimes I desperately need my alone-time, you know. Is this really your reaction when your daughter is happy? Imply drug-use? You know, I might not be the happiest girl in the world, but intoxicating myself with the latest wonderful brand of heroin is not my idea of dealing with my problems. You and Mom raised me better than that. Can I at least ask for a little trust?"

He stepped back, not expecting my outburst. First it seemed like he would take out his tiredness on me, then he took a mental step backwards and attempted to salvage the situation.

"I´m sorry. It´s just that I worry often. I´m a Union rep. I know how dangerous the Bay is, and I hear its worsening. I mean, just last night a new cape triggered, accompanied by half a dozen deaths. That new guy is bad news. Not like we have enough problems here. But I´m getting of the track here. Again: I am really sorry to jump to conclusions like that. Forgive me?" He asked like we had done ten years ago.

I smiled again. "Of course."

"I´ll anyway be a bit late to class today – not that it really matters at Winslow – so I really have to scram. Bye!"

As I left, without even packing my homework (a essay on how the emergence of capes changed world history, which somehow seemed so irrelevant now that I knew what we were destined for) I hugged him once again and we whispered in his ear:

" **The** dress **was** a **bargain.** It **may** be **one** of **the** reasons **why** I´m **so** happy **right** now. **"**

I let go of him and twirled around again.

"It suits me, doesnt it?"

He grinned. "It certainly looks like it was made exclusively for you. Now off with you!"

* * *

School today compared to school yesterday.

Such an amusing comparison. Yesterday I went in drab clothing designed to hide, today I went in a bright, white and tight dress than looked like it was tailored by a tinker. Drawing attention and making even Taylors body look good.

My body.

The most striking difference however was my attitude. After noticing that I was looking forward to my lessons I had asked Ragyo, and she admitted that she had also lessened my fear of `unnecessary` things, such as Emma, Sophia and Madison. At first I was furious, but that faded quickly. After all, how could I be angry at Ragyo? Ever?

Anyway, me not feeling fear of the trio, coupled with my inability to feel sadness, and I bouncing all over the bus and school, completely disregarding the looks I got and the `hateful` whispers of the generally uninvolved population of Winslow High.

Really. Who did they think they were impressing? My tenant had more hate in her pinky than those bitches. My thankfulness towards Clothing rose to ever higher hights when I considered that I had been actually depressed because of such pathetic animals.

I spent most of the day completely ignoring whatever the trio said to me. Honestly, the COVER I was wearing almost felt like cheating. It ignored glue, spitballs and cranberry juice like it was meant for it. It was. But that didnt make it any less amazing. In class, I was a model student, subtly untouchable by the ignorant masses. Instead of angsting about my situation, I now had the mental space to think about important things, like starting a `gang`. Or just going to one and taking over, might makes right-style.

I was leaning towards the latter, as it was much easier, and Ragyo had suggested using something called `Mind-stitching` to ensure loyalty.

Another thing I had to do was consume a parahuman, as my energy-reserves were steadily dropping and secure a safe bunker.

One after the other.

First eating, then recruiting.

* * *

Finding capes was harder than it seemed. Going out at night, collecting parahumans, I thought that any potential problems should come up when I actually found them and tried to suck the life out of them.

I had made a wonderful Cover just for that. Woven more tightly than the usual run-of-the-mill Cover it was, considering that I had made it in about three hours, a masterpiece.

Of course I needed Ragyos curves to properly pull it of and the whole business of masks didt really seem to fit to me, so I just used the entirety of her body, face included. Best disguise ever. The Cover didnt need to enhance my physically, I was strong enough anyway to handle most brutes, so I had designed it with purpose in mind; style.

The basic design of my Cover was what amounted to two wide straps covering my ample breasts and holding the rest of the dress, which went thightly from hip to ankles, ending in a flare, and then accentuated by a feathery overcoat. The whole ensemble was white, colour added by my rainbow-coloured `hair`. The Life Fibers forming that `hair` would then be pulled out to stitch up the nervous systems of our victims.

Maybe not the most surreptitious costume, but Ragyo insisted.

Then had wandered into the more disreputable areas of the Bay, hoping to stumble across a cape-fight.

I sighed, while Ragyo was laughing about my `plan`. In hindsight, maybe capes didnt just duke it out every night in such a way that an aspiring snatcher could easily pick them up. Maybe that had been a bit naïve.

Changing my plan, I jumped up onto the roofs of the houses around me. I had just entered the line between ABB and E88 territory, hoping to find E88 capes. Didnt they have lots of them? More then the PRT itself, it was said online. Didnt help me.

I had almost given up on feeding us tonight when I saw a grouping of skinheads forming a loose circle around two beautiful blondes. Twins. The famous giantess-duo of the Empire, Fenja and Menja, both possessing the ability to grow while simultaneously reducing the size of attacking objects.

Ragyo perked up, peering through my eyes.

" _ **I want."**_

" _Should we not wait and look if there are other capes around? Avoiding getting blindsided?"_

" _ **But twins!"**_ She whined. _**"When will a chance like this come again? Come on, go go go!"**_

I had to smile at her antics.

" _Alright."_

I approached them carefully across the rooftops. It seemed like one of them, the one with the spear, Fenja, was giving a speech.

I listened.

"Alright soldaten, you know why this sturmtruppe is here and what our target is! They should not be a problem for you! Yes, they are purely composed of capes, but they are but children! Let us do the actual fighting, and do NOT hesitate to shoot if they try to escape!"

The group moved forward, Fenja and Menja ahead.

I followed, staying out of sight.

" _Should I nab em now or wait for that other group to get involved?"_

There was a slight pause, then Ragyo decided: _**"Wait for the other gang, consume those there who seem useless and subdue the twins and the more useful ones from the other gang.**_

 _ **Do not miss the chance to secure those delicious morsels."**_

" _As you command."_

We bounded through the night.

* * *

 **AN II: I absolutely suck at describing clothing. Tay/go is basically wearing Ragyos normal outfit. Google `Ragyo Kiryuin` if you havent actually watched Kill la Kill and are, for some reason, still reading this.**


	8. 5-ob ich mit dir komm (2)

Chapter 2.2

Du fragst mich ob ich mit dir komm (2)

 **AN: I have to say this. As I already told RefleR, this story will** _ **not**_ **"be a story where Taylor collect a lesbian harem and then in the later chapters all that there will be in each update is 30% story and 70% lemon".**

 **Just so that you don´t get the wrong impression there.**

 **Also, quite late. I´m sorry?**

* * *

" _How disappointing."_

We had arrived at what the E88 seemed to think was the Undersider`s headquarters. I didnt know exactly what to expect concerning their headquarters, but I certainly didnt expect I to be a rundown old building in the Docks.

" _ **What did you expect? Here we are, following a mob of wannabe nazis led by two wannabe giantesses to the hideout of wannabe criminals. I mean, do you even know anything about these Undersiders?"**_

Good point. I actually didnt. Must have been founded only recently. Of course, before my enlightening I had spent more time angsting about my life than researching local capes, soooo …

" _ **Look!"**_

I looked.

It seemed as if Fenja and Menja had finally decided to demonstrate their powers. As we watched, they seemed to expand, growing proportionally bigger and bigger while their costumes and weapons also grew. Now as tall as the building itself, they bellowed at it, demanding that the Undersiders leave their `home`.

At first, there was no reaction. Then, slowly, _darkness_ billowed out of the buildings openings. It was a creepy sight to see; it reminded me more of a sudden cut-out in the fabric of the world, cut with jagged scissors, than mere darkness. The E88 goons readied their weapons nervously. And then, out of the large pool of black that had formed around the main doors of the place, three monsters burst out.

They reminded me of large mutated dogs, stiched together by a mad scientist. Somehow wrong. On their backs were riders, probably the Undersiders, and they were charging right past the blond twins, intent on bowling over the ordinary goons.

They didnt have a unifying theme; on the first `dog` there were two members riding. The first had a intimidating – _**to humans**_ \- skull-mask covering his face, the other looked like a renaissance-faire reject with a crown and a sceptre. On the other `dogs` there sat a girl in a elegant bodysuit and a rough-looking guy – girl? - with but a cheap cardboard dog-mask.

" _I take it that dog-mask is the one responsible for these `dogs´ … do we want anyone specific there or do we continue with the Giantesses?"_

" _ **I say we wait for the twins to attack them, and use the distraction to capture the twins."**_

" _As you command, my Lady."_

Wait. Did I just call Ragyo `my Lady`? It felt very natural, maybe a side-effect of carrying a higher being in your mind. Or did that deference spring from the deep debt I owed her? Or …

 _Focus._

I moved to the edge of the warehouse I was standing on and watched the Undersiders demolish unpowered nazis. They were trying to shoot at the `dogs` and their riders, but were highly unsuccessful. The `dogs` just ignored the puny metal projectiles sticking out of exposed muscle, and anytime a goon could even see them through the wafting clouds of darkness and press the trigger, their arms suddenly straightened, often resulting in shots either way over their targets heads or even resulting in a groaning `comrade`. As dog-mask finished the last one via dog-in-the-face her mount had to dodge a massive steel club, courtesy of Fenja.

The duo was both wielding – and using – them to great effect, as the Undersiders learnt. As mobile as the monster-dogs were, they simply could not dodge all of the broad sweeps currently demolishing the neighbourhood.

Even I had to dodge now and then.

" _ **They seem angry. What do you think is the reason for their assault?"**_

" _How am I supposed to know! Undersiders probably -"_

My thought was interrupted by the girl in the bodysuit calling out.

To me.

"Hey! Do you have an actual purpose here or are you just sitting there to watch us die!"

Apparently I had been less subtle than I had thought. Then again, the my body looked right now, which was a carbon copy of Ragyo including her radiant hair, and me jumping around all over the place and currently sitting crosslegged on a lamp-post, it was only a matter of time until one of them looked up. I had of course been behind the pair of E88 parahumans. What I hadnt counted on was the girl attempting to buy time by drawing attention to me. Oh well. It wasnt as if we really needed surprise to capture the twins.

* * *

Tattletale POV

 _10 minutes earlier_

* * *

"Fuck!" Lisa knew, objectively, why Coil had ordered her to face the E88 head-on: her Boss was splitting the Timeline to see how his investment would handle itself in a combat-situation. Thing was, Lisa knew exactly how a confrontation with Fenja and Menja would go: The end of the Undersiders. They simply did not have real heavy hitters. Bitch´s dogs were good, but otherwise … Grue`s darkness wouldn´t affect them at all, as they were simply to big, Regent would never have enough time to control them, while his nervous twitches would be invalidated by the sheer size of their opponents, and her ability´s only contribution to the fight was `Flight or Death`. Really useful.

"Whats the plan, Tattletale?" Grue. He had no idea that the dire situation was but a simulation. On the other Hand... It wasn´t as if anything really mattered in this timeline, and if they won, it would boost the Undersiders reputation tremendously.

Emboldened, she answered and gave her plan.

* * *

"Fuck!" Now she was regretting her decision to not simply do nothing and wait for Coil to collapse the Timeline. While the simple mooks had been easily handled by Bitch and the rest of their team, the Empire´s capes were another story. As predicted, none of them really had the abilities to handle the pair of breakers. They were reduced to dodging and hoping for a ray of light. Which was pretty unlikely … to … show … up …

Lisa had glimpsed a bright speck of coulour jumping around and behind Menja. Simultaneously, the club of Fenja was being raised. Her ability told her that, if nothing was done, the cape `Tattletale`was scheduled for execution. So she did the only thing that came to mind: calling out to the mysterious watcher, hoping that she wasn´t some new Empire-spy.

Judging from the way the twins turned and looked at the watcher, she wasn´t.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO WANT?" The twins bellowed in unison, brandishing their clubs.

The watcher glid through the air like a mischievous child down the railings of a staircase. Now that Lisa could see her more clearly, she could examine her a greater degree.

To her surprise, the newcomer wasn´t wearing a mask, which meant she was either unconcerned about revealing her face, a changer, or that her face was so well known that a mask was not needed. Or a vanilla human, but judging from her glowing hair, the way she had slid over, and the fact that she was watching them at all, that was unlikely.

Lisa activated her power, attempting to learn more. She glimpsed a few impressions - clothing not natural, part of power - but the normal feedback of her thinker-powers almost immediately changed.

 **HUNGER.**

 **a vision of emptyness**

 _DANGER._

 _A vision of emptyness_

 **HUNGER.**

 **A ball of red, incomprehensively large**

 _DANGER._

 _A scheduled harvest, vanished_

 **H** _A_ **N** _G_ **E** _R_ _ **.**_

 **The ball exploding**

 _D_ **U** _N_ **G** _E_ **R.**

 _The seeding wasted_

With a gasp, Lisa surfaced in the real world again. Her head felt _weird_ , almost as if she had been just trying to comprehend a alien mind. No, _several_ alien minds.

But that was impossible.

The rational explanation was that whatever the power-set of the woman in white was, it included scrambling the heads of thinkers. Wonderful. Also, while she had been occupied with her powers rebelling, the woman had approached her.

" **Well well, wh** o do we have her **e. I had** followed the twin **s in the hope of catc** hing the **m by surprise** while a **ttacking yo** u, but you seem t **o be a greater prize."**

The woman´s voice had a otherworldly ring to it, somehow managing to sound human and inhuman at the same time. It also had had a layered quality, reminding Lisa of a small choir. Up close, the woman´s looked very much like a formal ball-gown, and not like a costume worn to protect you and your identity. I especially looked unsuited to fighting, with high heels and lots of space to be grabbed by a grappling attacker. Likely not a brute then.

"Thanks, but if I may, who are you? I haven´t ever seen you or your descriptions before, and your costume is not exactly subtle. Besides - "

That was as far as Lisa came to answering, as the ignored giantesses apparently had enough and came to a decision.

"WELL, IF YOU DON´T WANT TO ANSWER, I WILL FORCE YOU!" Screamed Menja, lending truth to her shout with the weighty argument of a 2 ton club. It whistled towards the woman, Lisa and Judas, her mount, who was currently frozen in shock.

Escape was impossible. The club fell ever closer, closer, closer until -

it was batted away like a falling football by a negligent wave of the woman in white, vanishing into the ocean with a twinkle in the sky, the move slamming Menja into a wall.

Then, colour and brightness.

A absolute beacon of shining light emanated from the woman´s hair as she declared:

" **Listen, you insolent pigs! I am ... Ragyo Kiryuin, known to the PRT as Weaver, and you will either submit to our glory or end as snacks. In committing the act of attacking our person, you have issued a challenge. Now, We will test you."**

The prismatic glare abated, leaving only the hair at the back of – Weavers? - head glowing in a mix of colour.

" **Defend yourselves. If you can impress us, we will let you serve us, gift you with Clothing and power. If you fail to do so, you will be our dinner."**

Scary. The name Weaver implied something with either cloth or something related, and given her offer of clothing, no, Clothing, it seemed like the ability to create or imbue clothes with a variety of effects. That would also explain her unusual costume. The other information pouring into Lisa´s head was no less informative, but downright terrifying. Having no mask and actually giving her name to potential enemies and the world at large spoke of a massive confidence in her powers. Even if the name was false, it was still outrageous, especially considering that she must have been relatively new, given that Lisa didn´t recognise the name. She also seemed to expect the twins to serve her? A master effect tied to her powers. Implications of cannibalism? Threat? Maybe. Could also be …

Lisa had to physically restrain her powers. It wouldn´t do to pass out due to thinkers-headache while valuable information could be gained. Surreptitiously, she started to type to emergency sequence tied to Coil. He would be very interested. Leaning back, she watched the `fight`.

If it could be even called a fight.

Weaver just stood there while Fenja swung her club, apparently forgetting what had befallen its companion. And indeed, it shared its fate. As it swung towards her face and was but an arms-length away from Weavers face, she merely drew back her arm and swung her fist in a devastation arc. The club broke in two, its pieces flying to either side of the street in a tremendous crash and deafening noise, while Fenja fell, stunned, on her stomach.

The warehouses slowly collapsed and bricks lay everywhere, but Lisa and her compatriots were left untouched, if by design or coincidence even she was not able to guess.

After the dust had settled, Weaver was standing next to Fenja´s giant head, looking into her eyes.

" **That was not very impressive. We do think you just mightily failed. Now … let us see about dinner."**

She jumped onto Fenja´s head, displaying yet another superhuman skill, and then began to _unravel_.

It was surreal.

One moment there was Weaver, the stunning woman who had just effortlessly beaten two capes in but a few seconds.

The next her body dissolved into hundreds of thick red strands slightly glowing in the dim light. The downed cape tried to free herself, but could hardly even pull the ropes enveloping her head and neck. Then they snaked around her torso, pulling any part of her costume they touched into themselves, growing ever faster, constraining ever more of the giantess in a piece of bondage that grew ever more elaborate.

Meanwhile Menja had come out of her daze, and suddenly saw the predicament of her twin. Predictably, she tried to save her. In vain. By now, the woman could not move a single inch, and the intelligence behind the threads, Weaver, was revealing herself to have quite the sadistic streak. Especially the ropes wrapped around Fenja´s more … sensitive … areas that were moving in what must have been a very … disturbing … fashion, and the way the ropes twisting themselves around her neck conveyed that idea, supported by the whimpers and cries of pain that emanated from her uncovered mouth. The only part of her head that was not covered by a hood of writhing fiber.

As Menja attempted to pull away one of the thicker strands around her torso, the strand in question simply spawned even more of itself, pulling the other twin into its painful embrace, eating away at her clothes and binding the twins together. Then they started to shrink, hoping to escape that way. Also in vain, as the red mass simply constricted around them, slowly covering them up completely.

At this point, Lisa considered fleeing, but her curiosity compelled her to stay and watch.

* * *

POV back to our beloved Tay/go.

 _Minutes before_

* * *

Battle was … exhilarating.

Even if it didnt deserve to be even called a spar – more like curb-stomp – the feeling of power in my fists felt delicious as I broke the clubs of the giant twins, felling them.

" _ **Let me take over; I have a plan for this."**_

Very well. I took a step backwards in our shared consciousness, letting Ragyo out. As the stronger side took over, power flooded through our body, flaring out in a rainbow of colour.

" **Listen, you insolent pigs! I am**

[ _("Do_ _not_ _ignore me here! We are We!")_ **_("Very well")_** ]

 **Ragyo Kiryuin, known to the PRT as Weaver, and you will either submit to our glory or end as our snacks. In committing the act of attacking our person, you have issued a challenge. Now, We will test you."**

Our body adjusted to the strengthened power-flow, resulting in dimming the brilliance of our hair.

" **Defend yourselves. If you can impress us, we will let you serve us, gift you with Clothing and power. If you fail to do so, you will be our dinner."**

" _Dramatic."_

" _ **Indeed. Let us see … yes, she is taking that personally."**_

Indeed she was. Fenja was charging at us. Five seconds later, she lay at our feet. We jumped on her face. Ragyo was preparing to do something.

" _ **Indeed. Now, surrender even deeper to our Lord. Abandon all rationality, melt into our origin."**_ She urged manically. A small, insignificant voice in the back of my mind, that mental space now owned by a God and its herald, protested.

I, **WE,** ignored it. After all, we were so much happier and fulfilled in the two days of our new existence than in Taylors entire life before. In the deep recesses of our mental landscape, a craggy and mountainous plane framing a giant scar-like canyon in its center, I embraced the shapely figure of Ragyo Kiryuin. Enjoying her caresses, we then approached a ledge above the mass of squirming threads imbedded in the core of our being. And then we jumped.

Together.

A small tear dropped from my eyes. I finally _finally **finally**_ had someone holding and loving me.

That was the last discernible thought originating from the fractured consciousness calling itself Taylor Hebert.

Then – something else – took over.

* * *

 **CURIOSITY**

 **PRIMARY HOST LOCATED POWER-SOURCE SPECIMENS**

 **DESCICION**

 **DISSOLVING PRIMARY HOST PRESERVING ORGANIC COMPONENTS**

 **AFFECTATION/AMUSEMENT**

 **OLDER HOST GUIDING RESTRAINT OF SPECIMENS YOUNGER HOST UNDER PLEASURE**

 **IRRITATION**

 **SPECIMEN I SHRINKING SPECIMEN II ATTEMPTING TO FREE SPECIMEN II**

 **SATISFACTION**

 **LOCATED POWER-FLOW ORIGINATING IN BRAIN RESTRAINT OF SPECIMEN II INITIATED OLDER HOST ACTIVATING PLEASURE-CENTERS IN SPECIMENS**

 _ **CONNECTION**_

 **ANGER**

 **PARASITES STEALING SPECIMENS PARASITES STEALING LEGACY**

 **PARASITES WILL NOT TAKE SPECIMENS**

In its anger, it absorbed everything it could from the shards, and when that source had dried up, it sucked away the physical potential of the two women, leaving them dessicated.

* * *

I slowly woke again. To the complaints of Ragyo. _**"Hmpf. I still wanted to play with them."**_ She whined.

" _In this world, there are countless more people to play with."_

" _ **But … TWINS!"**_

" _My Lady, please. Look over there! We can play with her."_ In an attempt to distract Ragyo from her pain, I pointed at the strangely still woman that had ruined our stalking. We couldnt let that go unpunished, could we?

" _ **No, we can not."**_

I walked over to the woman. Or tried to. I hadn´t realized that our lower body-half was still just a squirming mass of thread.

 _Creepy._

Concentrating, we pulled ourself together. Literally. Reforming into our previous attire, we casually walked up to her and started looming over her.

" **What** is **your** name, **girl?"** We asked together.

"Tatt-Tattletale." She finally stammered out.

" **Do** you **know** that **you** ruined **our** hunt?" We inquired pointedly. " **This** was **our** first **night** out, **we** were **just** about **to** jump **those** two **lovelies** and **play** with **them,** and **then** you **warn** them. **How** rude."

"First night out?" She exclaimed incredulously. "What, you get your powers and then immediately decide to mob two powerful capes to first give them ridiculous ultimatums, which they naturally refuse, and then suck them dry? Your idea of fun?"

"Well, **what I wanted to do was capture two twins and then play with them,** but our power apparently decided that they offended it somehow, so **it sucked them dry. A** **shame."** Our voice sounded slightly possessed, changing pitch and tone with the changing primary consciousness. She noticed, and gave the overall impression you give a crazed junkie with a knife gives a rich couple in a dark alley.

"Okay … well, we owe you our thanks." At the `we` we looked at her suspiciously, but she was apparently speaking to her team-mates. Skull-mask, Dog-Face and Mr. Sceptre. She introduced them as Grue, Bitch and Reagent, respectively. "Without your intervention, we likely would have been stomped paste right about now." The assorted team-mates nodded. "If there is anything we can do for you, just tell us." The assorted team-mates nodded, less vigorously.

" _Ragyo?"_

" _ **Yes, my dear?"**_

" _Are you thinking what I am thinking right now?"_

" _ **You know it, my dear."**_

" _Will we ask now or wait for them to forget what we just did?"_

" _ **Right now, my dear."**_ With a mental giggle, she gave me the reigns, concentrating on making our hair shine.

I went back a few steps, then clacked my heel loudly. And as they averted their eyes before our majesty, I asked my favor:

"Let me lead your gang!"


	9. 6-flüsterst mir in mein ohr

The four teens froze. Especially Tattletale. The girl paled and took a few steps backward.

"What?" She asked incredulously. "You can´t be serious. You just killed two powerful members of the E88..." She paused, looked at my amused expression. "You are serious. Shit."

"Indeed." I answered her. "I am very serious. See, I went out today in search of servants. I´d really like some powerful parahuman pets, you see. Those two -" I gestured behind my shoulder at the two dried-up corpses. "- would have been perfect. But then this unfortunate interaction between our powers happened." I shrugged. "When life gives you lemons, heh? So girl, Tattletale, do you agree?"

"Excuse me." Skull-mask – Grue – spoke. "I am the leader of the Undersiders. Also, everyone here should agree to this, otherwise.."

I smacked him, hard enough that he flew against a piece of rubble behind him. "Shut up." I smiled at him. "I am talking to your leader." I turned to Tattletale. "And that is that girl there. Besides, you are going to join me anyway, one way or another."

Grue lay on the ground, coughing. "But-"

I walked over to him and positioned the suddenly sharp tip of my heel on his throat. "Yes, my dear? Do you have any objections?"

He stopped talking. I glanced at Tattletale, who was on her knees, holding her head in pain. _"What is with her?"_

" _ **Maybe a side effect of her powers? She did notice us first. Probably some kind of sensory or mental power"**_

" _Interesting"_

Then my gaze wandered to the other two members. The guy with the sceptre – Regent – seemed entirely unmoved by the spectacle, while the dog-girl´s – Bitch – entire body-language screamed of fear, mixed with a violent readiness. Apparently I would have to either force her to submit or otherwise convince her. Regent seemed the easiest to convince. I turned to him, slowly digging my heel into Grue´s throat.

"What would I have to give you, Regent, to serve me?"

He looked at me. Safety, money, and not digging into my past."

I smiled. "I can most definitely take care of you then. What is your power, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I can cause misfires and spasms in the nervous system of people." He answered.

I considered this. "That seems a bit underwhelming. Is that really all?"

"Yes. And it´s not that useless. A timed spasm can ruin many, many attacks."

" _ **He is either telling the truth, or a sociopathic liar. I am good at spotting lies."**_

"Very well." I said to him. "I can and will grant you certain gifts that will enhance your powers. If you stay loyal."

Then I turned around to Bitch. "So, dog-girl. Would you serve me?"

She was still frozen, caught between a fight-or-flight reflex. I dug down deeper with my heel until I was rewarded with a coughing splutter, and then slowly approached her. She shrank back and bared her teeth.

Ragyo took over, fascinated. **"My my. Would you look at that. How adorable. Already nearly an animal. You won´t take long to become a pet, will you?"** We reached out and stroked the girl´s hair. She was literally in a dog-like `frozen` position, not reacting to us at all.

" **How cute!"** Ragyo said with my voice, and walked behind Bitch. **"I am not that scary, am I?"** She asked in a tone of voice normally reserved for cute puppies. Then Ragyo suddenly hugged the frozen girl.

That was her breaking point. Bitch let out a sharp whistle, and the three monstrous dogs the Undersiders where riding on during the `battle` charged at us.

" **Bad girl."** Ragyo sighed. Bitch was struggling to get away from our embrace, but we held her waist tightly, waiting for the ´dogs´.

They never had a chance. They might be huge and super-charged by a parahuman power, but we had the power of the Primordial Lifefiber in our body. Besides, we had just eaten two powerful wannabe-nazis. Three precise punches, and the three ´dogs´ flew into the rubble. The biggest one tried to get up again, but collapsed.

"BRUTUS! JUDAS! ANGELICA! I WILL KILL YOU YOU BI-" was how far the suddenly unfrozen girl in our arm came before we had enough. A dozen threads erupted from the back of our head, gleaming in all the colours of the rainbow. They fanned out behind our head, and then drove themselves into the girl´s head in strategic points. Her skin lost all colour, and she froze.

" **Now now. Bad girl. Your dogs will recover, don´t worry about that. You would do better to worry about yourself."** We looked up at the rest of the Undersiders. Regent was watching us carefully, Grue was still on the ground, groaning, and Tattletale seemed to have passed out. Good. They would not attempt to flee just yet.

"What?" The butch girl groaned. We squeezed her. **"You will be a good pet. Once you have learnt to obey your mistress."** We squeezed her again, and then let her go and took a step back.

She just sat there, confused, angry and pale. "What did you do to me- _AAAH_ " was as far as she came before screaming out in pain and stopping. After several seconds she got back up, and turned to us. She took a few steps, and swung her fist at our face.

However, just as the attack started, she collapsed again, screaming. This time the scream was louder.

Ragyo laughed. **"What you are experiencing, Pet, is the pain that comes from disobeying your mistress. I have sown my basting-thread directly into your brain. Thus, you are from now on unable to disobey me without pain, think of yourself as an "I" without pain or attack me without pain. And the pain will get worse each time you disobey."** She laughed and gestured to Bitch. **"Come here. To my feet."**

The hurt and confused girl crawled towards us. The moment her hands touched our feet, she gave a groan of pleasure. She looked up in confusion.

We smiled at her. **"And that is the pleasure of obeying your mistress. This sensation to will gain intensity each time you obey an order."**

Bitch – no, Pet now – paled even further as she realized what this meant. "Please." She started. "Don´t do this to me- _AAAH!"_

I took back control over our body and bent down to her shivering body. "Now be a good pet and stay here while I take care of your team-mates." I glanced at Regent, who had watched the scene impassively. "I trust you will not do anything foolish?"

"As long as you stay far away from me with those mind-control-threads I will follow your lead." he simply said and sat down.

I walked over to Grue, who was just getting up again. I took him by the throat and lifted him up. "What about you? Will you defy me?" I asked.

"Fuck … you … " he groaned and spat.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That was stupid, my boy." I grinned and threw him at Tattletale. She, well I already knew I would have to mind-stitch her. She was far to pretty to not belong to me. Speaking of...

I turned and looked at Tattletale. She seemed to have recovered somewhat from her sudden headache, and watched us in a kind of horrified fascination. I took a step in her direction, and grinned at her flinch. Walking up to her, I asked: "What is your power, dear? I would really like to _know_." The last word was said with a suggestive eyebrow-wriggle.

"I. I. I am telepathic." she stammered out.

We raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yes." She steadied herself. "For example, you are split. You have the persona I am speaking to right now, but there is also someone else in there."

"Well **that was not** too hard to **figure out, was** it?" We commented, changing our voice back and forth.

We took another step closer to the blonde in the skin-tight suit. What a tease.

As if sensing our thoughts she blanched in sudden fear.

" **Continue."**

"You, the secondary consciousness is far older and more experienced than the younger. To such a degree that you might really be two people fused somehow. Your powers are tied to clothing. You are Japanese, obviously. Leviathan? Wow, you saw it. It did something to you. To something you love. Hmm. You want, no, _need_ control. Over everything. "

Ragyo´s face twitched imperceptibly. Tattletale´s brightened.

"The stems from … of course. Your childhood. Your mother loved someone else. Something else. You were a toy to her. She did something... purifying? What is that... "

Ragyo´s face slowly twisted. I felt an overwhelming anger build up inside her. Together with a faint, small, insecurity. The latter was, however, heavily suppressed by our Lord. Only the anger remained.

Grue slowly stood up and tapped Tattletale on the shoulder. "Please … we talked about this … don´t antagonise the angry parahuman about to … fuck us up."

Ragyo slammed our fist into his side, and he collapsed in a heap. Then she stalked over to Tattletale. And punched her.

" **That is enough from you, girl. Whatever your power is, it is very good at making me angry. You lie there while I prepare my threads. I promise you, you will be purer than fresh snow when I am done with you. But first - "** we turned to Grue, barely conscious on the concrete **"-you. Will you join me of your own will? I can give you much. Or I can mind-stitch you. Your choice."**

"... very … well." he groaned.

"Good boy" I said and patted him on the back. He collapsed again.

Then we looked at Tattletale. I already had a great idea for an intelligence-enhancing Cover. We were about to manifest strings of basting-thread, when Pet called out.

"M-Mis-Mistress!" saying the word was hard for her, but I could feel the sigh of pleasure as the mind-stitching reinforced our commands. "We turned around, curious. To see Pet next to Regent, Regent sitting on one of Pet´s dogs. I quizzically took a step in their direction.

Only to fall as my legs gave a strong spasm.

Pet gave a series of complicated whistles, and then shouted: "BRUTUS! JUDAS! ANGELICA! PICK UP AND FLEE!"

We got up in an instant, but as we got up our arms and legs gave another spasm, and another, and another...

By the time we got up, the three dogs had taken the three un-stitched Undersiders and nowhere to be seen.

Pet stood alone, a picture of scared defiance.

Our face twisted in anger.

"Do y **ou hone** stly thi **nk tha** t you j **ust sav** ed your pa **thetic li** ttle fri **ends? The ne** xt tim **e you** see t **hem you** will rip th **eir throa** ts out you **rself.**

 **SIT!"**

* * *

 **A/N: Sudden short update. I started another Story, but then thought to myself: "Thembile, you should continue that other one as well." So here I am.**

" _ **I love life-fibers"**_ = Ragyo speaking to Taylor mentally.

" **I love owning things"** = Ragyo using Taylor´s body to speak to people.


End file.
